


McDreamy & McSteamy

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Because these boy's love was always inevitable, wasn't it ?





	McDreamy & McSteamy

**Author's Note:**

> First of a series, friends ! Suggestions welcome.

**McDreamy and McSteamy**

 

“I didn’t come to Seattle for Addison. I came to Seattle for YOU Derek. I came to Seattle to get YOU back”

 

“I know I want to take it back now but I’ve said it”

 

“Maybe we should get a drink sometime”

 

“We should. Not tonight but we should”

 

***

“You know I heard a crazy rumour about you”

 

“That I’m performing awake open heart surgery?”

 

“That’s the one”

 

“That’s not a rumour that’s the truth”

 

“I perform awake brain surgery all the time”

 

“Not the same thing” Erica and Mark day simultaneously 

 

“What do you think of when you think of a gentleman’s evening?” Asks Derek

 

“The chief is hosting a gentleman’s evening and we’re pretty sure it doesn’t involve porn but we wanted to be sure?”Says Mark

 

“Are you two… a COUPLE?” Asks Erica Hahn to Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd her second day as an attending at Seattle Grace. 

 

“No” “No” they both say.

 

“Just checking” says Erica as she stalks off.

 

“Why did Erica ask us that? I’m worried about this gentleman’s evening” says Mark

 

“Well I mean she did say we were ridiculously attractive attendings” says Derek

 

*****

 

“He doesn’t have any secret fetishes right?”

 

“He doesn’t seem like a fetish kind of guy”

 

“Hey Richard, what is a gentleman’s evening?”

 

“Just what it sounds like, an evening with no ladies”

 

“Oh that’s it?”

 

“Pretty boys living in the woods. Charming. Or sad. I’m not sure which”

 

“ I thought this was a gentleman’s evening?”

 

“Plans change”

 

“Oh this is just UNFAIR” says Richard

 

“In your face banker, Park place is mine, give it up”

 

“Ooooh” Says Mark

 

“With à HÔTEL” Says Derek suggestively. 

 

“There take that. MONOPOLY!” Erica finishes the game. 

 

Looking at Mark and Derek she says knowingly. 

 

“I win”

 

*****

 

“Hey you know what’s ridiculously attractive? The thought of Erica Hahn getting Nasty with Callie Torres” says Mark

 

“Ooh that’s pretty nice. I hear about Christina and Meredith kissing all the time its hot” says Derek

 

“Your wife cheats on you with a woman and you’re ok with that?” says Mark

 

“Of course wouldn't you be? Girl on girl is your thing Mark. They’d never let me join but that’s enough for me. Plus you know Alex Karev’s rule, it's not cheating with a chick as long as she kisses and tells” says Derek

 

“Couldn’t speak it truer myself Derek, this is why we’re best friends” says Mark. 

 

“You know if the girls have girl sex do we need to have guy sex? I could blow off some steam” says Derek

 

“Do you want to have guy sex Derek?” says Mark

 

“Well you know we can try it? Just the physical, all muscle no feeling or crying or getting emotional” says Derek

“So you’re saying that you want to have guy sex?” says Mark

 

“Well i’m saying it's worth trying. I’ll even let you be the top Mark” says Derek

 

“Because you want to bottom Derek” deadpans Mark.

 

“I never said that I said you can be the top” insists Derek.

 

“Because you want to bottom and you’ve always wanted to?”

 

“Well I’ve never tried it so it couldn’t be bad to try”

 

“You got yourself a deal Derek, I always knew you were secretly a bit of a bottom”

 

“Well thank you Mark you know me so well”

 

“I’m only doing this because you’re my best friend Derek. And I know I seduced you that night you walked in on Addison on the bed drinking champagne and I came out of the shower naked with actual steam radiating and flexed my abs and said ‘Oh this is awkward’ and you smiled back and drank Addison’s champagne. You never looked at me the same way ”

 

“And you’ve always wanted to top me since I published that clinical trial and made you feel like a failure” Says Derek

 

“Shut up” says Mark

 

“I win” says Derek 

 

“Shut up McDreamy” says Mark

 

“Show me what McSteamy is made of” says Derek.

 

“Now you’ll know why I call it Big Sloan”.

 

“Yes, yes I will” says Derek.

 

“You’ll never tell anyone about this Derek right?” pleads Mark.

 

“Except maybe Erica. She’d get a kick out of this” says Derek.

 

“Yeah ok, we get to tell Erica. She’ll keep her mouth shut” says Mark. 

 

Mark opens the door to the on call room and ushers Derek inside. He presses his lips to his and tongues inside Derek’s mouth. Derek submits and Mark takes the lead. 

 

He shoves Derek over the mattress and takes off his shirt. And a whole new love was born. 

 

***

 

“Erica” Derek runs to catch up and joins Erica Hahn in the elevator. 

 

“Hahn” Mark runs into the elevator to join them.

 

“You were right” Says Derek.

 

“Yeah you were right” Says Mark.

 

“About what?” Says Erica

 

“About this” Says Mark as he turns Derek’s cheek and plants a sloppy wet kiss on Derek’s mouth.

 

Mark slams Derek into the corner of the elevator and makes out with him hands running wild until the elevator dings at the top floor.

 

“You know what I called you guys, to Richard before berating him about an old boys club that excludes women from a gentleman's evening?” She says in her gravelling voice.

 

“Pretty and Prettier” she smirks. 

 

“Do you want to…?” Asks Mark as he gestured for Erica to join them. 

 

“Boys will be boys” says Erica rolling her eyes and grinning stepping off of the elevator leaving the two McMen to do the McNasty on their own. 

  
  


Both male attendings look at her dumbfounded before going back to groping each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here it is folks, note nothing past kissing will ever happen with boys in my works. Sorry but don't swing that was.


End file.
